


Five Times Skye Plays Matchmaker

by SamanthaFeng



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Secret Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaFeng/pseuds/SamanthaFeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Skye has a perfect plan to get May and Coulson together, and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Skye Plays Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubberduckie2013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rubberduckie2013).



> Philinda Secret Summer gift for rubberduckie2013. Her prompt is "Skye gets Philinda back together".
> 
> Also, huge thanks to frustratedfruitloop, who is my beta and also gave me the idea of this fic.

6 o'clock in the morning. Simmons pads through the empty lounge and finds Skye sitting on the bottom stair, deep in thought.

"Finished your morning routine with May?" When she receives no answer, Simmons nudges her. "Skye, what're you thinking?"

She follows the other girl's line of sight; in the open space of cargo bay, Coulson and May are engaging in a spar. In less than two minutes, Coulson is down on the floor, admitting defeat. But he doesn't seem to mind, he takes the hand she offers to get him up, easy smiles resting on both their lips.

"They look happy," Simmons says, more to herself this time. But the other girl grabs her arm, excitement clear in her voice, "You know what, Jemma, I think I just got myself a new mission."

**

1.

"Is that chocolate?”

"Yup, best hand-made chocolate in town."

“Someone’s got a secret admirer,” Simmons teases.

"Well, actually, this is for May."

"Agent May?"

"Remember last week I told you I consider getting her and Coulson together as my mission? This is me making a move. Hear me out, I hacked into May's file and happened to notice tomorrow is her birthday. I checked with A.C., asking him if he plans get May any presents, and apparently he is not going to do anything, so this is my plan. I brought the chocolate for May and I'm going to secretly put it to the cockpit tonight, and oh, check out this little card I wrote-"

"Melinda," Simmons reads, "Happy birthday. Thank you for being my best friend and more. … No signature?"

"No, but that's the best part of the plan. See the handwriting?" Simmons observes the letters on the card; they do look remarkably like Coulson's handwriting. Smiling proudly, Skye continues, "It took me a while to get it right. Anyway, when May sees this, I'm sure she'll assume it's from Coulson. So she'll go to him, and you know, maybe do something to thank him properly. I'll leave the rest out."

"But I'm not even sure Agent May likes chocolate."

"Seriously? There's not a woman in the world who doesn't like chocolate. Besides, this is 80 percent dark, it should be her type."

Skye finishes wrapping the chocolate box, looking pleased with the outcome. "I'll sneak this in the cockpit later, and then we only have to wait and see."

-

_The next morning._

Skye and Simmons enter the lounge together, and it’s Simmons who notices that the purple box is in a place it shouldn’t be. "Isn't that..."

"Oh my god, it's my chocolate! Why is it in—" Skye stops, noticing May approaching them. She clears her throat and asks as innocently as possible, "Why is there a box of chocolate in our trash bin?"

May answers flatly, "Found it on my seat in the cockpit. Looks suspicious."

"But it's chocolate!” The younger girl says desperately. “Who throws away chocolate? It could be someone's gift for you."

May glares at her. "Never trust anything from an anonymous source. One of the first lessons you should learn as a SHIELD agent."

"But, look at the card, it could be from A.C.!"

May walks away without taking a second look. "Coulson never calls me Melinda on a card."

"I'm sorry your plan didn't work out." Simmons murmurs to Skye when May is out of the room.

Skye picks up the box carefully. "I still can't believe she threw away my chocolate." She opens the box, throwing one into her mouth. "It is really good chocolate."

"It's not her real birthday today, you know." Skye turns around to find Coulson eyeing the box in her hand with a knowing smile.

"But it's in her SHIELD file."

He shrugs. "It's SHIELD."

Suddenly remembering something, Skye asks curiously, "What do you call her on a birthday card?"

His smile deepens. "It’s classified."

**

2.

"Are you sure about this?" Simmons asks uncertainly. She still remembers how Skye made her eat the rest of the chocolates the last time her plan had failed.

"I'm confident. I made the reservation, tipped their manager, and I even reprogrammed Lola so she could automatically choose the fastest route, making sure they won't be stuck in the traffic. Oh, and," Skye turns her laptop screen to face everyone, “I also hacked into the restaurant’s camera system, so we can watch them from here. Fitz, can you get us some popcorn please?"

"Look, that's them!" Simmons declares excitingly.

Skye settles into the couch beside Jemma. Fitz comes back a moment later, carrying popcorn and they all huddle closer to watch as Coulson and May are led to their table. Coulson wears his usual black-suit-and-matching-tie outfit; May on the other hand, is in a deep blue dress that hugs her curves perfectly.

"Wow, I never expected to see Agent May in a dress."

"But she looks terrific, doesn't she?" Skye grins, and nods approvingly when on the screen, Coulson pulls out the chair for May. "Good move, A.C."

-

At their table, Coulson picks the wine and insist on ordering dessert for May. She rolls her eyes when the waitress has left with their orders. "Tell me again why we’re doing this."

"Skye says they want to have a kids' night on the bus by themselves. She suggested you and I go out for dinner." Coulson smirks as he remembers the suggestion that had really been more of a threat than anything else.

May glances him suspiciously. "You sure she isn't planning something?"

"Oh I’m sure she is." He smiles becomes more lighthearted when he looks at her. "But a quiet dinner with only the two of us does sound appealing."

Halfway through dinner, May starts to loosen up. She listens to Coulson making jokes and recalls their old missions, supplying the details he misses from time to time with a soft smile. Occasionally, they lapse in to comfortable silence and he watches her with softest expression.

It has been too long since they had dinner like this. Too long since he saw a version of May this close to her old self.

"Do you remember the first time I asked you to dinner?"

"You mean the time you rambled on for 30 minutes and couldn't even say the word dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah, that time, although I was more referring to what happened _after_ my awkward speech." Despite of being slightly embarrassed, Coulson doesn't miss the light teasing tone and upturn of her lips. "I'm thinking maybe we could—"

Suddenly, his expression changes. May follows his line of sight and soon sees what had caught his eye.

-

Back on the bus, the kids watch as a bomb goes off on the far corner of their screen.

"No!" Skye drops her bowl of popcorn. "No, this is not supposed to happen!"

Yeah, there goes her second plan.

**

3.

"Hey Trip," Skye walks up to the agent, flashing him the most charming smile she could muster, "Can I ask for a favor?"

Triplett throws one last punch at the sandbag before stopping. He eyes her suspiciously. "Depends on the favor."

"Listen, you know Fitz-Simmons and I were… well mostly it’s just been me, trying to get A.C. and May together, right? Now I have a plan, I was thinking maybe you could—"

"Hold on there." Triplett raises his hand to stop her tirade. "My answer is no."

“What?”

“Whatever you’re asking, my answer is no.”

"But you haven't even listened to my plan yet."

"I don't want to know what your plan is. If they want to be together, they gotta figure that one out on their own. I'm not interfering." With that, he starts to walk away.

"It's a really good plan!" Skye shouts after him.

Triplett waves his hand. And that's that for Skye’s third plan.

**

4.

"Come on guys, give me some ideas!"

After three failed plans in a row, even someone as resourceful as Skye needed new ideas.

"I don't know." Simmons still isn't very comfortable with the whole "get Coulson and May together" idea. “Don’t you think there is nothing we can do about it, if they don't really feel that way for each other?"

"How could they not? Haven't you seen the look Coulson gives May every time he patches up her wound? And how she came back to this team all because of him? And, and that we always found them together in cockpit after a tough mission, just like you and Fitz love to stick together. I mean, it's so obvious!" Skye grows frustrated as she thinks about her failed plans and the two stubborn people who refuse to make a move. "Why can't they see what we see? Why can't one of them just do something?"

"Maybe Agent Coulson is afraid of rejection," Fitz offers. "Maybe he’s waiting for the right moment, you know, a big heroic moment in front of Agent May so he can finally confess his love."

"Big heroic moment... You mean like rescuing her from a bunch of bad guys? Agent May will probably the one doing the rescuing in most cases."

"Or give up oxygen to increase her survive chance." Simmons says. Fitz blushes slightly at her suggestion.

"Maybe," Fitz adds as an afterthought, "he could take a bullet for her. I'm sure he won't hesitate to do that."

"Take a bullet..." Skye contemplates, and then claps her hands. "Thank you, Fitz! You’re a genius."

-  
After reconnoitering the woods twice, May sighs, "I hope this is not one of Skye's tricks to get us together again."

Since they still find no signs of any secret Hydra base, Coulson has also considered that possibility. “If so, maybe I should give her a talk."

Just as they are about to retreat, they hear Fitz's scream. "Watch out, Agent May!"

A sound of gunshot soon tears through the silent woods.

-

"Did it work?" Simmons asks nervously.

"I don't know." Skye stares at the space May and Coulson were in and blinks hard, "They moved too fast, I can't tell if it was Coulson who covered May or if May pulled him down."

"Do you think we should hide the ICER now, in case they're coming to find us?"

"Right." Skye thrusts the gun to Fitz, who throws it in to his bag with shaking hands.

Fitz still can't believe he really went with Skye's plan. "Oh God, I hope Agent May won't kill me if she finds out."

"Find out what?"

Fitz almost drops his bag.

"Oh, nothing." Simmons is the first one to act. Skye follows up, nodding in what she hopes is not too guilty a manner. "Nothing."

Their sweet smiles are met by May's cold glare. "Whatever it is, don't do it again."

**

5.

"How is she?" Skye looks at May worriedly. Jemma continues to monitor the wounded woman’s vitals.

"She's lucky, only a few bruised ribs, a minor concussion. She'll wake up very soon."

"Thank god." Skye lets out the breath she had been holding since the wall collapsed on May's body. "She really shouldn't try to protect me every time. I can take care of myself, I could have gotten out of there in time."

"I know." Simmons puts a comforting hand on her arm, "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"She better be. Coulson probably won't sleep or eat until she wakes up. You should have heard how he was calling her name in the comm when he heard the explosion. He must be driving back here like crazy right now."

Simmons is just about to offer some more words of comfort when Skye stops her. "Wait, I got an idea. You know in the movies how the heroes always confess their feelings at their lovers’ death bed? Maybe A.C. would do the same thing, if you tell him he may never have the chance again."

"No! No, no. I can't do this. I thought Coulson had a talk with you about that after last time."

"Well, yes, he said something about never point a gun at your own teammates. Although, technically I wasn't point the gun _at_ them, I just fired a random shot.“ Skye shrugs, looking at Simmons with puppy eyes. “Just help me one last time please. I promise I'll quit if this doesn't work out again."

"But, Skye, you know I'm a terrible liar."

"Just look sad and tell him May is in critical condition and you don't know when she will wake up. Trust me, it'll be super easy."

"I...I can't..." Simmons tries to say more, but is interrupted by Coulson bursting in to the room.

"Where is..." Coulson catches the still figure on the bed before finishing the sentence. He rushes to the unconscious woman, tentatively reaching for her wrist. "Is she..."

The girls can see he is visibly relieved when he feels the pulse. His fingers rest on her cheek for a brief moment, then he looks up, gaze fixing on Simmons. "How is she?"

"I...She is..." Simmons stumbles at her words. She steals a look at Skye, who nods at her slightly. "Agent May is in critical condition. I...I don't know when she will wake up."

"But she will wake up?"

Coulson's gaze is too intense, which makes Simmons feel the need to bow her head. "I...I don't know..."

Simmons's guilt makes her words more convincing. Skye can see Coulson's face ashen at each word. She nudges Simmons. "Maybe we should give them some space."

Outside of the window, Skye spots Coulson taking May's hand and clutching it like a lifeline.

-

Coulson has been in this situation before. They both have, sitting beside the other's bed at the medical bay, and able to do nothing but hope.

Berlin, Stockholm, Kunming, Jakarta, and Bahrain. All those countless times he has seen her fight with death, and even now he was dead and brought back himself, didn't make this moment any easier.

"I'm sorry." He swallows. "I should have...I'm so sorry, Melinda.”

Coulson is a man with many words, but right know there's nothing but her name on his lips.

He thought everything was getting better. She was working with him again. He enjoys the feeling of her by his side and watching his back, and together they will build SHIELD from scratch. But now...

He can feel the tears burning. Burying his face in his palms, he tries to stop them coming in vain. A hand gently runs through his hair, he jerks up at the feeling and finds himself staring at her open eyes.

"You are awake."

She rolls her eyes. "You think a minor explosion can kill me?"

He releases a shuddering laugh. "I thought... Jemma said..."

"Can't believe you couldn't tell she was lying. Jemma is such an awful liar."

"Why would she lie? And how could you know, you were..." Then realization hits him. "You were awake this whole time!"

"Not the whole time, but long enough to know what they were doing."

"This must be Skye's idea again, isn’t it? Can't believe you played along with them."

May's lips twitch upwards. "Maybe I wanted to know what you would say too."

**

"I think Skye has stopped trying lately," May says to Coulson when Skye leaves the sparring area, leaving them continue their daily workout.

"Lost hope in us I think." Coulson smiles, handing her the water bottle. "Do you think she'll be angry at us when she finds out?"

May snorts. "She'll be overjoyed. You better pray she doesn’t think of a plan to make us kiss in public."

"Well, in that case, I guess we should keep this a secret a little longer."

 


End file.
